frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Raveian Harbingers
The Snark Coalition The Snarks (A cyan colored race with four arms) have been though thick and thin since the coalition was founded 1000 years ago when the Zor Family took power and created the Military Coucil. Since then, they have gained much power. Despite their immense power, the Snarks have a dark past they rather leave behind them. Snark Coalition Pre-Rebellion The Snarks had a massive army compared to many of the empires that they had relations with. The Snarks funded this massive army by protecting their trading partners. The Coalition also had one of the largest and best armed fleets on their side of the galaxy. Snark armies had the entire sector that they originated in under their control. Very few races chose to anger the Snarks or their many trade allies. Which is the reason the Snark markets were always booming. Trading with them meant safety from any enemies they have. The Coalition leadership was the same, is it is now just with five more people. The organization was quite simple yet very effective. *Six generals that each had there own armys to fight with. *Two Grand Marshalls that commanded the generals along with there own armys *The Head of state who had nearly as much power as the prime minister. *Prime Minister who lead the council and usally stayed on the Snark homeworld This Way of Leading worked until about 20 years before the rebellion. The Prime Minister's brother became head of state. That doesn't seem bad, however family arguments put together by bad blood with some of the generals lead to one the most chaotic events the Snark Coalition has ever seen. The Eternal Darkness This is the name of the war between the Snarks. The war itself only lasted around 20 years, but during that time over 89 Billion Snarks were killed, and 6 planets were completely destroyed, inculding the Snark homeworld, a planet known as Nyx. The beginnings of the massive conflict came about when the head of state demanded that the Snarks conquer the rim systems of traders that refused to trade with the Snarks. The Prime Minister, knowing the complications of attacking neutral systems, told his brother that he absolutely could not allow this to pass. At first that seemed to be the end of the matter. During the next meeting of the council, the head of state, High Marshall Cylus Aggamendnon and three generals presented the other members with an ultimatum, the expansion of the Snark empire or cessesion from the coalition, promising its destruction with the large armies they controlled. The Prime Minister pleaded with his brother that war isn't the way to solve the problem, but the head of state and his allies had made up their minds. This was war. The war itself had four major, groundbreaking battles. The final battle over Nyx destroyed the rebellion, but at a hefty cost. Most of the battle took place a few miles above the planet with an all out ground war waging below them. Soon, the Rebellion flag ship Dark Veridian resorted to destroying Nyx and its people. The brave generals of the coalition held them back, and two of them sacrificed their lives in hopes of stalling the destruction. The head of state then put together an elite team of commandos in order to kill his brother. After a long firefight, the head of state and his entire commando team were killed. Lord Cylus Aggamendnon, captain of the rebellion flagship, then decided to retreat into deep space. He managed to recall over half his deployed forces. The Dark Veridian was badly damaged as it retreated into space, and the Coalition knew that the damage that ship took would have left it unusable and destroyed. The rebels haven't taken action against the Snarks since that day, there have been several sightings of rebel ships on the edges of Snark territory. The Coalition refuses to believe that the sightings are true, and maintains the belief that the rebellion is no more, and the Dark Veridian is destroyed. Military During the rebellion, the Snark military took a blow it will probably never recover from. However, they continue to field a large standing army.The Snarks use a simple combination of powerful ground forces supported by waves of air support to destroy opposition. Snark Squads Snarks use there infantry to the max. Each sqaud contains a leader followed by two specialists, along with five soldiers. This simple build has keeped them from loseing many battles and grants them tactical options that might just save the battle. The specialists vary from squad to squad depending on what and where the mission is. Snark Commandos Very well trained soldiers with a lighter type of the heavy troopers power armor. They mainly lead behind an army and attack key locations. They use there power with weapons and tech to easly fight off most foes with easy. The colors of the commandos may vary, there base color usally is dark cyan with trim of the color the team chooses. Snark Tanks and Transports Snark tanks are more like slow moving fortress, slow is the key word. They range from the powerful templar building destroyer, to the feared Paladin Superfortress. Many of these feared tanks usally dont get sent out on a whim, so they take advantage of cheaper and easyer to transport land support. The main snark land Transport/tank is the Xellop APC. Used widely on any battlefield, the Xellop combinds large storage with mounted guns to take the military to where its needed most. The Xellops main weakness is that all its turrets are mounted, so a lone driver isnt all that protected from an incursion from any other squad. Snark Space Fleets and Ship Clases The Snarks pride them selves on the unmatched power in the dark skys above. They made the most powerful ships in histroy, yet they where all lost to many unforunate casues. They still sport ships that pack a punch, just not as powerful as there grandfather ships. Snark Legendary Ships They are the founders of 4 masssive and destructive ships in there time, though all but 3 are lost to them. They can no longer be build due to the fact the masterful engineer Jelka Verganith was killed during the battle of Nyx and the know how to make said ships is lost forever. The Pinnacle The last legendary snark ship the coalilition has to its name. The Ships class name is XDDNF- SuperDreadnought. This powerful ship sports a crew of more then 50,000 and more firepower then half the snark fleet combined. This ship along with its twin Veridian where given to the high marshalls as gifts for there helf to bring the coaliltion to such power. This ship was badly damaged during the fight over Nyx, it stayed and fought the entire fight and drove back the Dark Veridian. The Captain at this time is High Marshall Durian Colvor, who uses the Pinnacle to the peak of its power. Dark Veridian The Dark Veridian (Formaly know as the Verdian when given to its owner) Was am almost exact copy of the Pinnacle, though the Verdian was given a Plasma core instead of the normal Fusion core all the other ships had. When Cylus and his rebellion fled and prepaired for the final attack on nyx, the found out something very destructive. When the Plasma core was pulsed it released a trace amount of plasma in a perfect ring away from the ship. When Cylus attack he pulsed the core with every power sorce on the ship. The effect Knocked every ship from the coaliltion out of the sky cause massive battle ships to rain down on the poor planets inhabidence. They should have won the battle but the Pinnacle (who was off world at the time of the pulse) Arrived with a fleet and drove the Dark Veridain back. The ship wasnt destroyed at site but the Coaliltion said the damage that the ship had when it fled would of caused it to be destroyed in a matter of hours after the fight. The ship has yet to be found in space destoyed or alive but with a histroy of being the stongest ship in the galaxy, you would think it could take more. Category:Faction